Closer
by Eliza Darling
Summary: In May 2009, Light Yagami visited his favorite club just for a little drink. Little did he know he got much more than he expected... Light/Mello yaoi. Don't like, don't read.


**Hey! Maggie here! I had so much fun writing this story, and now, it's finally up for the world to see!!! Yay! I guess you could call this a birthday present for Mello, since I've posted it close to his last birthday.**

**I was inspired while looking at a few Light/Mello fics (because no one pairs them together) when I realized that I should put something in there as well. Thus, the birth of this fic. I hereby dedicate it to J and M, who love yaoi as much as I do.**

**Warnings: Slightly AU (toward the end), first lemon, first Death Note fic. I know the story line well, as well as all the characters, so I guess that isn't TOO much of a warning... I also happen to think I gave Mello all the good lines. That's probably 'cause I love him too much.**

**I do not own "LoveGame" by Lady Gaga, "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails, or "Zetsubou Billy" by Maximum the Hormone. I also do not own Death Note. If I did, it would be complete and utter yaoi chaos.**

**Enjoy!**

**---**

Light Yagami was told it was never polite to stare. Yet here he was, doing just that. But it was as if he couldn't look away, now that his eyes had landed on the sight to his left.

When the blonde walked into Club Shinigami, the club/bar Light attended when he felt he needed a drink or a break from Misa Amane, his "girlfriend", heads literally turned in his direction. There was just something…_ foreign_ about him. And it wasn't just because he was a blonde in Japan; it was _everything_. He wore a black leather jacket with black fur trim, black leather gloves, chunky black combat boots, and slim, black leather leggings that had leather ties on the front and wrapped around his legs perfectly, defining every curve. He removed his sunglasses to reveal blue eyes. His blonde hair was a long bob that framed his face perfectly, and bangs that were cut right above those piercing, cerulean eyes.

The blonde took a seat at the bar two seats to the left of Light and ordered some sake. He drummed his gloved fingers on the bar's counter while waiting, and that's when Light noticed he was staring at this strange, foreign man.

He shook his head. Yeah, Light was bi, but it didn't mean staring was right! Didn't the other man even notice? Light started to sweat a little under his flannel.

As soon as the man got his sake, he turned to face Light and sighed. "May I help you?" he asked, his tone irritated.

Nothing was coming out of Light's mouth. This was so unlike him. Usually he _always_ knew what to say. Light didn't want to admit it, but this blonde foreigner intimidated him. "I… uh…" he stuttered, running his fingers over his current glass of beer.

The man sighed again. "You could stop staring at me, you know."

Light felt himself blushing. "Oh… I, uh… sorry." Why did he keep stuttering like an idiot? He focused his eyes on his beer.

"Whatever." The man waved Light off with a leather glove. "I'm used to it. Being a blonde in Japan earns you a _lot_ of stares. Yet you have an interesting shade in hair color as well. What's your story?"

Light looked up at his own sienna locks that had a reddish tint to them. "It's natural," he replied.

"Yeah?" The blonde leaned over the empty seat between he and Light and examined a few strands between two gloved fingers. Light froze, feeling his palms clam up.

"Uh… uh-huh," he gulped.

"That's got to be the prettiest shade of brunette I've ever seen." The man leaned back into his seat and took a sip of sake. "I'm Mello, by the way."

Another blush crept up Light's cheeks. "Thanks. And nice to meet you. I'm Light." He held out a hand, remembering that Americans and Europeans shook hands to greet each other instead of bowing.

Mello shook it with the perfect handshake, not too loose, not too firm. "Interesting name. How do you spell that in Kanji?"

"Use the character for 'moon,'" Light answered. "Is 'Mello' short for anything?"

"It's my nickname," Mello replied.

"Oh?" Light raised an eyebrow. "Then what's your real name?"

Mello gestured for Light to come closer. Light did as he was told, and felt shivers run up his spine when Mello's breath was hot in his ear, lips almost touching his skin.

To Light's surprise, Mello only answered, "See, I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

When they pulled away from each other, Light looked confused. "_Seriously?_" he asked.

Mello shrugged. "Honest to blog," he replied, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a chocolate bar.

This guy was weird. He kept his name secret and acted really nonchalant about it. And wasn't sake and chocolate one of the worst food and drink couples?

"Chocolate goes with everything, in my opinion," said Mello, removing the chocolate from its wrapper.

"I'm not one for sweets," Light said, wrinkling his nose a little.

"See, that's the beauty of chocolate," Mello explained, taking a generous bite of the bar. "It has many forms. Milk chocolate, semi-sweet chocolate, dark chocolate… there's a type for everyone." He broke off a piece and held it close to Light's mouth. "Try some," he offered.

"Oh, no thanks." Light denied the offer as politely as possible.

"I insist," Mello argued.

"I really shouldn't."

"It's not gonna bite."

"Mello, I—_mmph_!" Mello shoved the piece of chocolate into Light's mouth. Light, being the polite one, chewed. And… it wasn't that bad. There was barely any sweetness to it. He savored the piece, letting it melt on his tongue, feeling the bitterness run in his mouth. The now-melted chocolate ran down Light's throat slowly, like velvet, almost burning his esophagus.

"Good, isn't it?" Mello asked, biting another piece off.

Light suddenly became thirsty; the bitterness was too much to bear. "What kind of chocolate _was_ that?" he almost demanded after taking a drink.

"'Ghirardelli's Midnight Chocolate'," Mello replied, looking at the label. "80% Cacao. Some of the most bitter shit out there. And it is fucking good. Wouldn't you say?"

"That was… different," Light answered, licking his lips slowly.

"Trying to seduce me now?" Mello had a sly grin on his face.

Light blushed full on. "No!" he replied quickly. Sure, Mello was quite attractive, from his shaggy blonde hair to his leather combat boots, but… oh crap. Light blushed even more as he felt his jeans get tighter.

Mello patted Light on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I figured you were gay, or at least bi, the _second_ I walked into the club."

Light got wide-eyed and blushed from his head to his toes. "How did you know I was bi just by _looking_ at me?" he asked softly.

"Simple." Mello shrugged. "I'm gay."

Oh, Light should have seen _that_ coming! The fun coat, the leather boots… how obvious it was!

"And you're… open about that?" Light leaned in a little closer.

"Very." Mello ran his tongue over the top of his chocolate bar slowly, eyes on Light's. Light gulped, still intimidated by the blonde sitting beside him.

"Are _you_ trying to seduce _me_?" Light felt himself ask.

"I'll be honest; yes I am," Mello answered.

_An openly gay man hitting on me,_ Light thought. _This is going to be a _very_ interesting night_.

_**KIRA. We are KIRA. My name is KIRA. Even you're KIRA.**_

As the darkness of night consumed Club Shinigami, more and more people arrived at the scene, drinking too much, hooking up with random people, and getting too hot and heavy on the dance floor.

Light and Mello had been conversing for some time now. Since the club was almost full, Light offered his seat to a woman a little older than he was and took a seat in the space between he and Mello. They were both a little drunk, and enjoying each other's company _very_ much.

"Soooo… you're a straight-A honors student while you were at University and you come _here_ when you're _bored_?" asked Mello, downing yet _another_ shot of vodka.

"'Course," Light replied, taking only his second.

"Man. I ran away from home when I was almost fifteen. Never got past high school." Mello gave an almost-genuine smile. "Now here I am, four years later.

"That makes you…" Light did the simple math in his head. "…Eighteen?"

"Nineteen," Mello corrected.

"How the hell did you get in then?"

Mello reached into his coat pocket and held a card between two fingers. "It's called a fake I.D., bitch. Get one," he said, lowering his voice. To Light, this was surprisingly sexy.

Strange how this kid could suddenly make Light forget everything after a couple of drinks and a few hours. He forgot the Death Note, the fact that he was Kira, L's death, Misa's obsession with him, graduating college, hell, even Ryuk hovering somewhere in the club. Right here, right now, there was just the blonde foreigner. Just Mello.

"I'm of legal Japanese drinking age," Light explained. "I'm twenty-three."

"No shit, huh? You don't look any older than I do, you know that?"

Before Light could answer, the song changed to a familiar, international dance hit from Lady Gaga. He saw Mello start to lip synch.

"_Let's have some fun; this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick…"_

"Crap, I can't resist," Mello yelled over the music, removing his coat. "I have to dance to this." He grabbed Light by his arm. "Come on!" he cried.

"Mello, I _can't_," Light protested. " I don't dance."

"I'll teach you!" And with that, Mello successfully dragged Light to the mass of other couples gyrating against each other worse than in a XXX movie. Damn, for a teen, Mello was _strong_.

Without his bulky leather coat, Mello looked incredibly skinny. All he was wearing underneath the fur was a simple leather vest that cut short and revealed a toned abdomen, and was accented by a white-beaded rosary. His arms were pretty toned as well, and right now they swayed over his head to the beat, hips moving in synch. Light tried to follow along, bopping a bit to the bass line.

"No, no, no!" Mello protested, scowling. "Like _this_." He gripped Mello's hips Light's bony hips with leather-clad hands and swayed them to the beat.

Light, who had to admit was a little embarrassed by the gesture, went along with Mello's movements; the only thing on his mind was Lady Gaga's voice.

"_Hold me and love me_

_Just wanna touch you for a minute_

_Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun; this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much; just bust that kick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick…"_

By now, Light was entranced by it all; the swaying bodies around him, the impossibly loud music, and especially Mello. He was so interesting, so weird… and so, well, _hot_.

This wouldn't have been the first time Light fell for a guy, but it still felt a little weird. The first time a guy ever showed any affection toward him was L, and look at how _that_ turned out. A make-out session and a foot rub later, he was dead. But hey, if you were going to be the God of the reformed world, sacrifices had to be made.

No time to mourn. He was at a club, drunk and flirting and dancing with a blonde foreigner whose nickname was Mello.

Someone pushed against Light's back and made him grind up on Mello. Mello smiled slyly, and even though he was a little shorter than Light, he wrapped his arms around Light's neck and moved him to the beat. Light felt awkward, so he instinctively put his hands to Mello's waist.

No one cared that two guys were dancing together, because there were many people around them doing the same, only worse. Girls were making out publicly, touching each other in the most inappropriate of places, and guys, although not as bad, were pressing their waists together in tight heat. Light and Mello were one of the more "innocent" couples, just dancing politely to the beat and nothing more.

Light shivered as Mello's leather gloves tickled the back of his neck. So warm, so feather-light, so _sexy_.

"_Let's play a LoveGame_

_Play a LoveGame_

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Dans, the LoveGame…"_

"_Let's play a LoveGame, Play a LoveGame…" _Mello sang along to the chorus in a low, gravelly, voice. This crazed Light, making him want the teen more than ever.

Yet he resisted. _Not now, too soon,_ Light told himself. _Wait a little bit._

But those lips, they just look so… _kissable_! They moved in synch to the English lyrics; Light _knew_ Mello was singing, but he could barely hear him.

"_I'm on a mission_

_And it involves some heavy touching, yeah_

_You've indicated your interest_

_I'm educated in sex, yes_

_And now I want it bad_

_Want it bad_

_A LoveGame_

_A LoveGame…"_

_Damn!_ Why was he so irresistible?! All Light wanted to do was fuck the kid senseless, right here, right now.

_ Retain yourself, Light,_ he reminded himself. _Don't go all Kira on him_.

_But you know what would be even hotter?_ His shoulder demon asked. _If _he_ fucked_ you_ senseless_.

One of the dirtiest thoughts to ever cross his mind… and Light thought it was _sexy_.

_Light Yagami, you are one perverted bastard_. He smirked to himself as the vocal chorus came in. Mello leaned in and sang to Light, making the brunette lust for the blonde even more.

"_Let's have some fun; this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much; just bust that kick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick…"_

He could make Light go crazy and he was barely doing _anything_! The kid was good. _Too_ good, in fact.

But if Light made a move now, he knew he was surrendering to Mello.

_Oh, no_. Light Yagami wasn't going to go down without a fair fight.

Light, being a tease, dipped down to the ground, trickling his fingers down Mello's torso and played a little with the leather laces that held together Mello's tight pants, softly blowing warm air on the area. Mello arched his back and moaned. _"Fuck…"_

Just as soon as it happened, it was over. Light stood once again, wrapping his arms around Mello's waist and pulled him close. He threw Mello a look, one that said, _Yeah; I know what you're trying to do. What are you gonna do about it?_

Mello smiled a devious smile, replying, _Oh, just you wait._

"_I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and a hand on your, Huh!_

_The story of us, it always starts the same with a boy and a girl and a Huh! and a game…"_

To Light's surprise, Mello circled him, moving to behind. He brushed a few strands of hair from the left side of Light's neck and _very_ slowly licked the outer shell of his ear.

Light gasped; he had _not_ seen that coming. Thousands of shivers ran down his spine at the feeling of Mello's hot tongue on his ear. Light closed his eyes, hitching his breath as his pants got tighter.

Then Mello simply… _left_. He faced Light again, smiling evilly to himself.

_Bastard!_ Light cursed the blonde in his head.

Two could play at that game.

Light felt the Kira side of him start to act up. He _had_ to keep that restrained, though. What if Mello were somehow connected to the police? He _was_ quite smart, after all.

Whatever. Instead of thinking about that last part, Light walked around Mello, trailing his hand over the exposed skin under Mello's vest, and pressed his now-growing erection to Mello's backside. Mello grunted. _"Fucking bastard…"_ he mumbled. _"Shit…"_

Forcing Mello's head to the side, Light leaned down and sucked hard on Mello's neck, trying to make a long-lasting mark that would need to be covered up. Mello hissed and cursed, throwing an arm over his head to grip Light's beautiful hair, pressing the brunette's head down harder into his own neck.

Light smirked into Mello's skin. _I _will_ win, Mello,_ he silently vowed. Then he removed his mouth from Mello's neck, smiling at the large red mark he made. He stayed behind Mello, still teasing him. _He doesn't need to see my face,_ he thought.

Mello went with the action, pressing himself closer to Light, turning the brunette on more and more.

_Damn! Even _after_ a gesture like that he _still_ makes my body react! How does he do it?!_ Light scowled.

_Clunk._ A wrapped chunk of foil dropped to the club's floor.

_Mello's chocolate._

"Oh, fuck," said Mello, in not as angry a tone as Light figured it would be.

Slowly, Mello bent down, keeping his rear pressed against tightly against Light's stomach.

_Shitshitshitholyfuckingshit…_ Light started to swear, knowing he was losing the battle of seduction between he and the blonde.

Mello shot up suddenly. "Aha!" The teen stuffed the chunk into his pocket. _"Found it!"_ he sang.

_Fuck it; I can't resist._

Light quickly spun Mello around and crushed his lips to the chocolate lover's.

Mello, flabbergasted, didn't kiss Light back at all. Light didn't care. He just needed him to be there, needed him for those delicious, chocolate-flavored lips.

He pulled away. The teen ran his tongue over his saliva-covered lips. "You've lost, Light," he explained.

Light gripped Mello's hips tightly and pressed himself to the blonde. "I don't give a fuck," Light sneered.

Mello draped his arms back around Light's neck. "Then kiss me like you mean it, you horny bastard," he said darkly. "That last kiss was so wimpy a _girl_ could have done better."

"Fuck you" was all Light retorted with before crashing Mello's face to his again. Teeth and tongues clashed together in an epic battle for dominance. Who would win? Neither knew.

Light was an animal, plunging his tongue in Mello's mouth so deep he swore he could almost touch the back of his throat. That last kiss was _polite_. But after that rude remark, Light let out his inner Kira and wanted to make Mello take back every black-hearted word he spat.

Still, Mello was strong, almost ignoring Light's "kiss", and spent his time trying to calm Light down with his tongue, feeling the insides of his hot, wet cavern, grinding his taste buds against Light's in heated friction, just like their collided hips.

It was a sweet, hot kiss, probably the hottest kiss Light ever gave _and_ received. He dug his nails into Mello's leather pants as he groaned into the kiss, losing control. He was no longer Light Yagami; he was Kira, uncontrollable, wild, crazy, and in desperate need to feel the sensation of Mello's body against his. Oh _God_, did he need this.

It felt as if Mello had received a kiss like this before. He was totally unfazed; rather than trying to be stronger, he calmly and slowly ran his tongue around the inside of Light's mouth, over molars, tickling his soft palate, and especially against the brunette's tongue.

Mello was relaxing Light; his mission was to turn Light back into his normal self, not this sudden change, not Kira.

Then it worked.

Light calmed at the presence of Mello, and eventually even let the teen dominate. If Light were in his right mind, he would have been majorly pissed, probably thinking, _Damn! He got me _again_!_

After about a minute of Mello dominating, Mello's lips began to move down Light's neck, sucking long and hard to give the brunette the same mark he had, only _worse_.

Mello licked and nipped and sucked as hard as he could on Light. Light moaned loudly and bucked his hips forward, almost begging for more of the blonde's touch.

_"Ba… bastard…"_ Light choked out, gripping at Mello's long, blonde locks. _"Fuck, this feels so fucking good…"_

Suddenly, Mello removed his lips from Light's neck. Light moaned for more, but Mello simply and lightly pressed his lips to Light's ear and whispered, "If you thought _that_ was good, you should see how I give blow jobs."

Light frowned and kissed Mello again passionately.

"We'll see about that," Light challenged at the song change.

The new song was slower, surreal. Light, who sometimes listened to American music, noticed it as "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails.

Mello seemed to know the song too; he was lip-synching again. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, moving to the sure, steady beat as one. Mello rested his head on Light's shoulder, and Light felt Mello's lips moving in time to the words on the material of his flannel.

Before the chorus, Mello kissed up a trail up Light's neck to his ear. He growled the chorus in a deep, gravelly, seductive voice.

"_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_I wanna feel you from the inside…"_

This intimidated Light, but he didn't let that show. Instead, Light leaned over and asked jokingly, "Is that an invitation?"

Mello licked Light's jaw line sloppily. "Only if you want it to be," he answered before snarling similar words.

"_I wanna fuck you like an animal!_

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to God!"_

No longer could Light take it. They had to get out of here and finish the deed.

"Let's get out of here!" he shouted to Mello, who nodded in agreement.

_**KIRA. We are KIRA. My name is KIRA. Even you're KIRA.**_

"My place or yours?" Mello asked once he and Light were outside Club Shinigami, "Closer's beat still thumping.

Light thought of Misa and immediately shuddered, even though the weather outside was unusually warm for May. "How about yours?" he suggested.

"Fine with me." Mello shrugged. "Hold that thought; I'll be right back. I forgot my jacket inside." Mello entered the club once again.

Once he was gone, Light turned to face Ryuk, who hovered above him.

"You've been awfully quiet tonight, Ryuk," Light noticed.

"I guess I just didn't want to ruin your little love fest with Mello. Which, by the way, was hilarious." Ryuk chuckled.

"It's not love." Light scowled. "This is nothing more than a fling, an affair, a one-night stand. I'll give the kid what he wants then leave. I can't let him get too close to me or he may suspect that I'm Kira."

"He doesn't seem like the type that would bring people to justice. There's no way a nineteen-year old, who, as he mentioned before, ran away from home at fourteen, can be connected to the _police_." Ryuk snorted.

"No matter whether on Kira's side or not, everyone is my enemy. I need to take extra precautions. And that means you, Ryuk, will have to stay out of the way when Mello and I get to his place."

"You don't have to tell me twice. How long will you be?"

"Two hours, tops. All I ask is for some alone time so I won't need to worry about your cackling in the background. But I _will_ fuck him senseless, I promise you that. With only a limited amount of time together, there's no doubt he'll want to take things fast. Just look at how he was inside."

"Geez, you make the kid seem like a manwhore," joked Ryuk.

"Because he _is_." Light sneered. "We've just so happened to cross paths. It's like that song we heard inside. This is a _LoveGame_. Nothing more, nothing less. How many times do I need to explain it?"

"I get the point, Light. But answer this. What if _he_ wants to fuck _you_ senseless?"

Light smiled deviously to himself. "We'll just see about that, Ryuk."

_**KIRA. We are KIRA. My name is KIRA. Even you're KIRA.**_

"Okay." Mello emerged from the club, pulling his jacket on. "I wasn't too long, was I?"

"Not at all." Light waved a hand. "So… where'd you park?"

"I walked," explained Mello, smiling. "The hotel I'm staying at is about a ten minute walk from here." He started walking east. Light followed obediently.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Mello lightly touched Light's hand with his own. "You know," he said, "you never told me your last name."

Light looked a little skeptical. Could he trust Mello with his surname?

Mello seemed to have read Light's mind. "What?" He laughed a little. "I'm not an undercover FBI agent or anything. Just a curious teenager. It's just weird… well, how we're about to… you know, and I don't know your entire name."

"I don't know yours!" Light protested. "All I have is Mello, and that's just a _nickname_."

"Look, even _I_ forget my real name sometimes. I told you, I'm just a curious teenager."

"It's Yagami," Light felt himself say before he could protest his own thoughts.

"Light Yagami…" Mello let the syllables run slowly off his tongue. "It suits you. It's _sexy_." He took Light's hand in his.

Light had never held hands with a guy in public before, with the exception of his dad when he was, say, _four_. Technically, no one was around, so to Light it wasn't exactly _public_, but he was fine with it. He had to admit, it felt… nice.

They got to the hotel Mello was staying at a few minutes later in silence. Their contact ceased once they approached the main doors, and as Mello lead the way through the lobby, Light cocked his head to the side, telling Ryuk to leave. Ryuk nodded and did as he was told (or rather, gestured to do), leaving Light and Mello completely alone.

_Good. This should ease some tension off my shoulders,_ Light thought.

He noticed how nice the hotel was. The building was ritzy; it was the type of chain hotel rich tourists liked to stay at. Crystal chandeliers hung everywhere, and the ceiling was high, designed intricately.

"How'd you get the money to afford a place like this?" asked Light to Mello curiously.

"Oh. _That._ Let's just say, I have some _very_ rich friends," Mello replied sketchily.

Light didn't believe him. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was because he was intimidated and attracted to the blonde, but he said nothing in reply to put the teen on the spot. He obediently continued to follow Mello to the gold-painted elevators.

Mello pressed the "up" button on one of the elevators. Once inside, he pressed the button to the top floor and the doors closed.

"It's a standard one-bedroom," Mello explained with a shrug, "but it's got a _great_ view."

Light, not really caring, just nodded, then leaned over to kiss Mello.

Mello held a hand up to stop Light. "If I kiss you now, we might as well have sex in the elevator."

Light pouted a little, an adolescent gesture for a twenty-three year old man, and crossed his arms over his chest, feeling a little tipsy.

The teen laughed. "You're acting like such a kid! I think the alcohol's getting to your head."

"Ahem." Light coughed. "Maybe."

They reached the top floor. Light silently followed Mello to his room toward the end of the hall. As soon as Mello closed the door behind him, Light pounced like a wild cat, seizing Mello's lips with his own. He pressed the teen against the door with his body, needing to feel that friction again. Mello wrapped his arms around Light's waist and took off his leather, fur-trimmed coat, flinging it toward the other end of the room. He then ran his hands up and down Light's back.

Light moaned, tasting the bitter sweetness of chocolate from inside Mello's hot cavern. With his feet, he removed his own ratty, old black Converse. His hands pulled off Mello's chunky, black combat boots. Mello smiled into the kiss, running his hands up to Light's collarbone, and pushed Light's black flannel off his shoulders. Light flung the material in the direction of the armoire at one end of the room.

Mello suddenly parted his lips from Light's. "Let's move," he suggested. "This is getting uncomfortable for me."

Light nodded and moved away from Mello, letting the blonde's now-bare feet touch carpeted ground.

The teen, as mentioned before was surprisingly strong for his age, led Light to the middle of the room and pushed him down into the fluffy, king-sized bed. Mello straddled Light's hips and bent down to kiss him, gloved hands pushing up the brunette's white t-shirt, feeling toned abs.

This time, Light pulled away. "Who says you get to be on top?" he demanded angrily. "I'm older than you."

Mello smirked, tracing his fingers slowly down Light's jaw line. "Tell me, Light Yagami," he started, "have you ever been fucked by anyone?"

Light blushed. "No," he admitted.

"Are you a virgin?" Mello continued.

"No," Light answered, his voice sturdier now. "I've fucked a few girls before."

"Well, here's what I think." Mello sat up, sitting on Light's skinny thighs. His hands rested above the waistband of the brunette's jeans. "I've been on both sides. And honestly, receiving is better than giving, if you know what I mean. It's more of a… a sensation, if you will. You're getting all the emotions firsthand; you're feeling more of it all, the actual sex, the touch of someone's hands and mouth all over your naked body… I don't know how to explain it, but it's just _better_. You already know what it's like to fuck someone. Haven't you ever wondered what it feels like to _be_ fucked?"

It was true; Light _was_ curious to see how the other side felt. "I… I guess… I'll give it a go."

Mello smiled. "So glad you agree with me." He leaned down and kissed Light once again, pushing his t-shirt higher and higher up his torso. They broke contact so Mello could lift Light's shirt over his head and fling it to God-knows-where. Mello, still fully clothed with the exception of his boots, ran his leather-clad hands feather-lightly down Light's lean body.

Light shivered at Mello's sensitive touch, moaning and arching his back at the weird sensation that coursed through his body. _"Mello…"_ he hissed through clenched teeth."

Lips soon replaced hands, nipping and sucking at Light's collarbone.

_"Ughn… Mello…"_ Light continued to moan as Mello made his way down the brunette's body.

Mello examined the prominent red mark on Light's neck. "Huh…" he mumbled to himself. "Didn't think I got him that good."

"Wh-what was that?" whispered Light in a breathy voice.

"Nothing," Mello replied, continuing to trail his lips down Light's torso.

Mello took one of Light's nipples into his mouth; the other he rubbed between his thumb and index finger tightly.

_"Ah…ah!"_ Light moaned, tangling his fingers in Mello's blonde hair. _"Shit."_ He arched his back to feel the teen's mouth on his own body more. The things the kid could do! Light had never felt so alive before.

Mello alternated nipples, biting and licking harder. Light hissed and moaned, fingernails almost clawing at Mello's scalp. Not that Mello cared. He knew he was better on top; he could touch others like they've never been touched before. Still, he was telling the truth when he said bottom was better for _him_. He just wanted to give the brunette a night to remember.

Light gasped as Mello continued his trail down Light's body, nipping and licking a trail of red marks and hot saliva.

A moan escaped Light as Mello licked an intricate pattern on the area between his stomach and the waistband of his jeans. His arousal grew bigger; Light bucked his hips and his growing bulge pressed into Mello's lower neck.

Mello unbuttoned Light's jeans and took the zipper between his teeth, growling as he pulled it down. Light only moaned more in response, hands still entangled in the teen's hair.

The blonde began to slowly pull the brunette's jeans down, but stopped short. From the depths of Light's vocal chords, he growled low, needing more of the blonde's touch.

"I'm a little overdressed," Mello explained, taking Light's right hand in his. Cool metal touched his gloved fingertips. _Huh?_

Light was still wearing a chunky watch over his bony wrist.

"You don't mind if I take this off, do you?" Mello asked, starting to unclasp the unnecessary accessory.

_It's not like he knows I put another piece of the Death Note in there,_ Light told himself. _It'll look suspicious if I don't._

"Ye… yeah," Light replied.

"Don't worry; it'll be on the nightstand." Mello reached over and put Light's wristwatch on the wooden surface by the bed.

"Now… where were we?" Mello took Light's hand once again and had him unzip his vest. Light, getting the idea, removed the leather by himself from the blonde and tossed it off the bed. As Mello removed his gloves, Light began to remove the teen's white-beaded rosary.

Before he could pull the religious item off the blonde's head, Mello swatted at Light's hands.

"Do _not_ remove the rosary," Mello scolded. "I always wear it during sex."

"That's ironic," Light retorted, gathering what little knowledge he had of the Christian religion. "Doesn't your god frown upon same-sex relationships?"

"Like I give a fuck," Mello spat. "I've sinned enough already. Like now. I'm committing one of the Seven Deadly Sins." He leaned down to whisper seductively into Light's ear. _"Lust."_

Mello's hot breath and even hotter voice sent shivers up Light's spine.

Light grabbed Mello's head and pressed his lips to the blonde's in another hot, passionate kiss. Their naked chests pressed together, as did their growing arousals, creating more friction between the two. Light groaned into the kiss, wanting that feeling even more.

Mello suddenly pulled away from Light, returning to the place he was before, above the waistband of Light's jeans. Again, the blonde began to tug at the denim, then stopped short.

"What gives?" Light demanded.

Mello moved up to straddle Light's chest. "See, I _was_ gonna give you a blow job," he admitted.

"No duh," snapped Light, frowning.

Mello scowled. "Ahem." He ignored Light's last comment. "But after that stunt with the rosary, and that incredibly rude remark, well, now I'm just not so sure. I guess I just don't want to get my mouth dirty."

"Bastard!" Light spat.

The blonde did a pretend gasp, then grasped the headboard of the bed with his left hand to support himself. His right worked with the laces of his extremely tight leather pants.

Mello dipped down to whisper to Light.

_"Light Yagami, you've been a __**very**__ bad boy."_

The brunette moaned; that _had _to be the _sexiest_ thing ever said to him. "I love it when you talk like that," Light growled in reply.

"Take this as a warning," Mello continued, ignoring Light again. "You're about to get your punishment." Mello's erection was now free from the confinement of his pants. The tip was just about to poke Light's chin.

"Suck it, bitch," Mello demanded in a hiss.

Light had never given a blow job before. He was so used to dominating that he had no idea what it was like for the girls he had slept with. Misa, Yuri, Mayu… they _worshipped_ him in bed, _never_ questioning his motives.

He thought of the last time he had sex… that was with Misa. She did everything ten times better than the other girls, simply because she was so willing to please Light in any way possible. Light tried to recall how Misa gave him his last blow job and started to do the same to Mello.

Light circled the tip with his tongue slowly, causing Mello to shiver. _"Fuck…"_ he hissed.

Inch by inch, Light started to take the shaft in his mouth, salty pre-cum already starting to run down his throat. Light licked circles on the underside, earning growled moans from Mello. _"God… Light, you're such a—ah!—fucking whore… ughhh…"_

Mello grabbed the back of the brunette's head with his right hand, and made Light take his erection whole. Light started to choke, pre-cum dribbling down the corners of his mouth.

Okay… not part of the plan, but Light made the best of the situation and deep-throated Mello's stiff cock. His hands gripped the blonde's skinny hips, thumbs kneading circles on Mello's pelvic bone.

Mello threw his head back and bucked his hips forward as he felt Light's teeth graze up his shaft. _"Ah—AH!!"_ he cried, his left hand gripping the headboard of the bed so tightly his knuckles turned white and his right hand pushing Light's head forward onto his full-on erection.

_"Y-you fucking—ughhnn! —slut!"_ moaned Mello, fisting Light's beautifully colored hair. _"You're n-nothing—ummmnnn—more than a f—fuuuck! —Fucking manwhore!"_ God, he was close, so fucking close…

Light pulled Mello's pants down to his thighs, licking and sucking at his erection as best he could. Like Misa, he ran his tongue up and down the shaft in slow, long licks. His teeth scraped the base in side-to-side motions. Just a little longer…

_"AH!"_ Mello bit down on his lower lip to stifle his cries. _"Shit!"_ As Light gave another long lick, Mello came inside the brunette's mouth.

Salty, white, hot semen ejected itself into Light's mouth as Mello came, and Light was forced to swallow it. Sweet, sticky salty… Light detected a hint of something… _extra_, for some reason.

Chocolate, perhaps?

Light almost laughed at himself; he _Kira_, reduced down to this, giving an almost stranger a blow job in a ritzy hotel room. His hair was tangled and unkempt, bangs sticking to his forehead from sweat. A gleam of lust shown in his brown eyes. Cum dribbled down his chin in random patterns, making his skin stickier than it already was.

Mello pulled himself out of Light's mouth, panting. He removed his hand from Light's head and ran it through his now-tangled blonde hair. His chest heaved up and down. He sat on Light's stomach, his now-limp cock resting on the brunette's chest.

The teen leaned down to kiss Light, tasting himself inside the brunette's mouth,

"We're not done yet," Mello proclaimed once he broke off the kiss.

Light wiped his chin and mouth with the back of his hand. "I know," he replied.

Mello, noticing his pants were already halfway down his legs, pulled off the leather, tossing the expensive material off the bed. He did the same to Light's denim and boxers, wanting to just finish the damn deed already.

"You're in a hurry, now?" asked Light in a teasing manner.

Instead of answering, Mello reached into the nightstand's drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. Pouring a generous amount of the contents into his hand, he slickly coated three fingers.

Light stifled his breath and gasped as Mello's index finger pushed its way into his entrance. It was weird, uncomfortable, and surprisingly a little pleasurable. Mello slickened himself with his free hand, feeling himself grow hard again at the sound and sight of the brunette.

A second finger joined the first. Light moaned in pain as Mello's fingers scissored inside him. _Fuck_, it was so _weird_.

_"Ah… ah! Mello…"_ Light gasped, gripping the white sheets underneath him.

Mello just continued to ignore Light as his fingers pumped in and out of the brunette. He added his third and last coated finger, causing Light to hiss loudly. Deeper and deeper he thrusted, trying to—

A ripping sensation ran through Light's body, making him see stars. He screamed the blonde's name in ecstasy, feeling himself grow even harder.

_Found it._ Mello stretched out the brunette a little more, then removed his fingers. Light whimpered in protest, but stopped once he felt the tip of Mello's cock ready to enter him.

Mello leaned over and kissed Light for a second, then declared, "Before I fuck you senseless, remember, this is just a one-night stand."

Light felt himself giving into the blonde. _"I don't care!"_ he cried. _"Just fuck me already!"_

"Suit yourself." Mello shrugged, then took no hesitation to thrust himself into the brunette.

Light screamed, tears just begging to be released.

_Do_ not_ cry. It hurts like, fuck, but the pleasure is twice as good._

_ "Move,"_ grunted Light through clenched teeth, gripping at Mello's hips for dear life. Purple bruises would show up tomorrow, Mello was certain of it.

Mello almost pulled out of Light completely before thrusting back in again. Light kept screaming from the pit of his stomach, not used to the feeling of someone inside him.

The blonde ignored the brunette's cries, knowing that before long, Light would be screaming for Mello to pound into him harder and faster. The teen set a pace; grabbing Light's neglected erection, and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

After a few more thrusts, Light felt his haze grow blurry, and he saw white. A surge of pure pleasure coursed through his veins, causing his body to react in a way it never had before. His hair was standing at end; he felt himself lift off the bed before crashing back onto it again.

_"Ahh! Mello!!"_ he screamed at the top of his lungs.

_"What…? Ugh… Had enough—ah—already?"_ asked Mello cruelly, continuing to push himself into Light.

_"N-n-no!"_ cried Light, squeezing his eyes shut. _"F-fuck…! Just—ah! —Fucking pound… ughnn… into me as… h-hard as you c-can…!"_

Suddenly, before Light could even notice, Mello yanked the brunette up, without pulling himself out, and shifted their positions, Mello laying down at the foot of the bed, Light straddling his hips.

Light looked confused. "Wh—_what_?" he panted.

Mello gripped Light's hips. _"Ride me, you little slut,"_ he hissed in a demanding manner.

To his surprise, the brunette obeyed. Light, hands on either side of the blonde's toned stomach, almost pulled himself off Mello before slamming back down onto the teen's stiff erection. Mello hissed, gripping Light's hips even tighter.

Soon, Light created his own pace, pounding himself onto Mello as hard as he could. He threw his head back in pure ecstasy, moaning and growling the blonde's name. There was nothing, nothing but the raw emotion of lust filling his veins, nothing but the teen fucking him hard and senseless. It felt so good… no, so _amazing_.

_"Mello,"_ he moaned.

_"God, you're so—ah! —fucking… tight…!"_ cried Mello, knowing he was getting close again.

_"Mello…!"_ Light moaned again.

"Wh—what?" Ugh. Talk during sex was such a turn-off.

The brunette only moaned in response.

It suddenly made sense. Mello was so engrossed at peering at Light riding him that he was _neglecting_ the brunette's needs.

But who could blame him? Even in this tired, sweaty state, he was still just so _hot_. His beautifully colored bangs stuck to his face in every different direction, naked body glistening with sweat, muscles flexing with each thrust, eyes so full of lust they appeared to be red. And every time Light moaned his _name_… Mello almost couldn't handle it. His nails dug into the brunette's hips so sharply he almost drew blood.

_"If that's… hah… what you want… ughh… then… beg for it."_ Mello loved to insult whoever he was fucking, loved to see them squirm and write and _beg_ for more of his touch.

_Now, let's see how he reacts._

Light almost couldn't believe it. With just a few touches, he was submitting to Mello almost _eagerly_! The Kira from earlier was gone; he was replaced with his seventeen-year old self, still innocent and pure before the killer took over his entire mind and body.

He needed Mello's touch at this moment.

_"Ah! Mello… please…!"_ Light continued to ride Mello, needing the teen's hands touch him where he so desperately needed to be touched.

_"Hah…! Please… wh—what?"_

_ "Touch… ah! Touch me…!"_ Light cried.

_"Wh—why didn't… ah… you tell me before?"_ Mello grabbed Light's neglected erection and pumped it frantically to his own time.

The brunette moaned loudly. _"Mello…! Ah! God, I'm so—ughhnn—close!"_

Mello knew his second orgasm was only moments away. His left hand was holding onto Light's right hip, nails digging into tan skin.

_"S-say… ughh… my name… Light,"_ the teen hissed.

Light threw his head back. _"Mello!" _he screamed, fisting the sheets below him. _"God, Mello…! I'm gonna… ughh…"_

The blonde shut his eyes. _"Light…! … Ah… fuck… Light…!"_ They were both so close…

_"Mello…!"_ With one final scream, Light came in Mello's hand and stomach.

Mello came almost right after Light, chest heaving up and down so hard he thought his chest would explode. He pulled himself out of the brunette and allowed Light to collapse beside him, on Mello's left side.

_Ugh. Disgusting._ Mello examined his now-sticky stomach.

"Lick it up," Mello demanded, his left hand fisting Light's hair.

Too tired to fight back in his post-orgasmic haze, Light leaned down panting, and sloppily licked Mello's stomach, tasting his own cum.

As soon as he finished, he moved back up and lay beside Mello. Light closed his eyes, breathing heavily on the teen's shoulder; his left arm was wrapped around Mello's neck. Mello stroked Light's hair softly.

There was a soft cackling in the background. Light froze, but then remembered Mello beside him and pretended to ignore the shinigami by the bed.

"I know, I know, you're wondering how long I've been here. And I'll tell you. Just as soon as I get this… _pfft_… _laugh_ out," said Ryuk. He began to guffaw cruelly.

Light mentally cursed himself. _Shit_.

"Okay." Ryuk pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "Now that that's over with… I guess I came too early. Talk about irony! You say _you're_ going to fuck _him_ senseless, and yet here you are, _riding_ him like a fucking _cowgirl_!"

_Fucking Ryuk. He's going to fucking use that against me until the day I die._

_ Shut the fuck up…!_ Light wanted to say. He buried his face in Mello's shoulder as if for protection.

"Of course, I had a feeling he would be on top," Ryuk continued, ignoring the all-too-familiar silence. "The kid just seems that way; there's a glint in his eye or something… I don't know. And how you _submitted_ to him! _HA!_"

Light slowly turned to face Ryuk; his right arm dangled down the bedside, eyes red and looked as if they would kill Ryuk if they could. He made an upright fist and gave the perverted shinigami the universal middle finger.

"Point taken," Ryuk replied. "You should leave soon, you know. Misa is probably wondering where you are."

_As if. She's asleep, and I always come home after midnight._

_ But right now… I don't want to think about any of this. I just want to enjoy the moment._ Light sighed in Mello's ear.

Mello's fingers brushed the prominent red mark on Light's neck. "I got you good," he said, smiling and kissing the brunette's forehead.

"You missed," replied Light, bringing his lips to the blonde's.

The teen deepened the kiss, savoring the taste of the brunette, knowing it'd probably be one of the last times he'd kiss Light.

After another few minutes of still relaxation, Light shifted.

"Hm?" asked Mello.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Why?" Mello raised an eyebrow.

"I need to freshen and clean up a little," Light answered.

He _did_ look a mess with his unkempt hair and all. "Yeah, sure."

_**KIRA. We are KIRA. My name is KIRA. Even you're KIRA.**_

Mello, needing a pillow, moved to the head of the bed. He grabbed Light's watch from the nightstand for the time.

2:26 A.M.

_Never seen a watch like this,_ he thought, admiring the intricate silver design.

Straight ahead, Mello noticed, in blood red numbers, was the TV's time.

2:30 A.M.

Huh. Mello looked from Light's watch to the closed bathroom door. A faint amount of light poured its way out.

_He won't notice if I fix the time for him._

Mello remembered he didn't know how to use a regular watch.

_Shouldn't be too difficult. There are only three knobs. If the first one's the hour, and the last one is seconds, then the middle is minutes… right?_

_ Probably._ Mello pulled the middle knob, then twisted it four times quickly.

_Click._

_ What the hell?_

A tiny tray shot out from inside the little watch with a piece of notebook paper and a small, skinny needle.

_Why would he need notebook paper? And why would he write something in his own _blood_? Unless…_

_ No. Fucking Way._

In April, Mello had learned from one of his fellow mafia members that Kira, the mass murderer, used a killer _notebook _to punish criminals. And there was just enough room on the small piece of paper to write…

A name.

Kira needed a face and name to kill his victims, that much was known. Write a name in the notebook, and that person was dead.

_He doesn't know my name. He never will. Hell, even _I _forget my real name sometimes. It's… Mihael Keehl, that's right. I'm just so used to Mello…_ His fingers shook as they lingered over the tray.

_It's not like he'll fingerprint the paper. I'll just touch it, but I won't steal it. I'm curious to see what'll happen… A notebook that kills humans by writing their names on its paper… that's the most despicable way of killing._

Mello hesitantly touched the piece of the notebook paper with his fingertip, barely brushing it…

"… And look at that giant red mark he gave you! Misa will notice…"

A voice?! A voice that had been talking for a while now? It was deep and scratchy, like a supernatural being, a spirit. No, more like… a demon. Or… what was the Japanese word?

Shinigami. God of death.

_Holy shit. They _exist_?! This proves it. Light Yagami is Kira. I just _fucked Kira_._ A devious smirk rose to Mello's face.

_I've won._

The door began to open. _Shit!_ Mello closed the tray and set the watch back on the nightstand as Light stepped out of the bathroom looking a little cleaner. His hair was combed perfectly, but the mark Mello had given him was large and red indeed. There was no way the person named "Misa" _wouldn't_ notice. The red nail marks on Light's hips could easily be covered, though. Mello glanced over Light's shoulder to notice the ugliest, gothic-looking demon hovering above him.

_The shinigami. I need to ignore it to seem unsuspicious._

Light leaned over the bed, supporting himself on his elbows. "I should be going now…" he said, kissing Mello.

Mello, dominant as always, wrapped his arms around Light and deepened the kiss. It was one of those long, tender kisses where neither one wanted to part from the other.

The brunette parted first, but just barely. "You're not even dressed," said Mello, stating the obvious.

"I was going to," Light replied, kissing Mello again with a smile.

"I'm surprised you don't want to stay."

"I'm living with someone who makes a big fuss if I'm gone too late."

"Fair enough. They kissed yet again.

Mello could have arrested Light right here and now. He _should _have. The brunette didn't know his name, and Mello could even use the watch against him.

But no. It would have been too easy and awkward, especially since it all happened by chance. Easy because he already had enough evidence to prove Light was guilty. Awkward because Mello would have to explain to the authorities that he actually _slept_ with Kira before figuring out whom he _really_ was.

And besides, this was a _game_. Mello loved a challenge, and what better way to get one then let the actual prize go? It would be much more fun to play with his opponents before claiming his trophy.

Mello pretended not to see the shinigami (which proved harder than Mello could imagine. How could he focus on the beautiful figure in front of him when the ugliest… _thing_ he'd ever seen was right beside Light?) as Light redressed, looking for his clothes scattered haphazardly around the hotel room floor. Soon, the brunette was dressed in his earlier attire. Well, _almost_. His flannel was buttoned almost all the way up, and he was holding his own white t-shirt, as if he were wondering what to do with it.

"Here." Light tossed Mello the plain white tee. "Something to remember me by," he explained with a smile (or smirk? How many times had Mello made that _exact_ face?) Mello heard the shinigami chuckle.

How nice. Mello held the shirt close to his nose it smelled so good, like musk, cologne, and… well, he couldn't quite detect it, bust something sweet.

Now, what to give him…?

Quickly, Mello reached down and grabbed his leather pants, retrieving something from its pocket.

He tossed the remainder of his beloved chocolate bar to Light. "Ditto," he replied, smirking as well.

Light walked over to the bed, grabbed his watch, and kissed Mello long and sweet. Mello smiled genuinely into the kiss, happy to feel the brunette's lips on his own once again.

"Are you going to walk me down to the lobby?" Light asked.

Mello shook his head. "I'd rather you walk out now so I miss you less," he replied in a cheesy manner.

Light nodded. "Then... I guess this is good-bye?"

"Only for now."

"So… we'll see each other again?"

"Hopefully." _Because the next time, I won't be so nice._

The couple shared one last kiss. Light soon pulled away, said his final good-byes, then slowly walked out of the hotel room, the shinigami following obediently.

As soon as Light left, Mello reached for the hotel's phone. An international call to the U.S. would cost him, but it was worth it. He dialed a number he knew very well.

"Lidner speaking." The voice was a deep female's.

"Hal, put Near on," Mello ordered. "Don't tell him it's me."

"Yes. Of course." There was a rustling of sound and an exchange of a few words.

"This is Near."

Mello smirked deviously on the other side of the line and said only two words, the only two words he needed to say for Near to get the picture.

"I've won…"

The line went dead.

**~FIN~**

**... Wow. I just realized how crappy and rushed the ending was.**

**I really hope some people liked it! I'd love to hear input! Critique would be greatly appreciated, but flames will be ignored.**

**Until next time, my luverlies!**

**~Maggie**


End file.
